


Cut!

by Hester (hester4418)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the first screenshots of the TNG movie "First Contact" came out, everyone wondered why Beverly Crusher's hair looked so radically different. Here is the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: The Next Generation and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written May 1996; slightly edited October 2012

Beverly stared at her reflection in the mirror. A frowning face stared back. _This won't do._ She reached for her brush again. A few determined strokes, a shake of the head. The frown deepened. _This won't do at all._ She gathered up her hair to try a ponytail, but let it fall back down immediately. _I'm not in the mood for that._ She finally settled for a bow over her right ear, just enough to keep the hair from falling into her face. The frown was still there. _Something has to be done. Soon._ A last dissatisfied look in the mirror, then she headed for the door. She was already fifteen minutes late for her shift.

-==/\==-

That night, Jean-Luc was setting the dinner table when Beverly walked in. She stopped right inside the door; his back was to her.

"Hi," she said.

He turned, a greeting on his lips. The sight of her, however, rendered him speechless. He slowly advanced towards her, then walked around her, studying her from all sides. Her eyes nervously followed his every move.

"You cut your hair," he finally said, coming to a halt right in front of her. "Why?"

"I've been having too many bad hair days lately. I decided I needed a change."

"But you didn't just cut it, you changed the color as well." He reluctantly reached up to run his fingers through the reddish-blond strands. "Why, all of a sudden?"

"You don't like it." It was a statement, not a question.

"I didn't say that," he quickly assured her, at last finding his smile again. "It's just so – different. It will take some getting used to I suppose."

She was smiling as well now and wound her arms around his neck. "So you still love me?"

Jean-Luc laughed, pulling her close against him. "Of course I do. I will always love you. Why do you think I married you? Certainly not just because of your hair?" To emphasize his point, he kissed her passionately. Then he pulled back to look at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "Besides, what right do I have to judge other people's hair-styles?"

She laughed, caressing his smooth scalp. "That is certainly true."

He ran his hands through her hair again, experimenting with the new feel. "I think I could get used to this."

Beverly shook her head. "Better not." With a quick jerk, she pulled off the short blond wig and carelessly tossed it on the sofa. Gorgeous red curls spilled over her shoulders, cascading down her back just the way Jean-Luc had always loved it.

He stared. "So you _didn't_ cut it after all? But why –"

"I did," she interrupted him, a mischievous smile on her lips. "About this much." Her fingers indicated a loss of no more than five centimeters. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be too disappointed."

"I'm not," he assured her, taking her into his arms again and placing another kiss on her mouth. "And I have to admit, I do prefer this look." He toyed with her curls.

"I know," she whispered, nuzzling his ear. "But be prepared – I might try that other look someday. I like to surprise people."

"Indeed," he murmured. Somehow he knew that day would come – soon.

-==/ The End \==-


End file.
